


My Darling, It’s Only You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jealous Peggy Carter, Secret Relationship, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader and Peggy are in an established relationship albeit secret and Peggy gets jealous all the time when one of the guys like Thompson flirts with reader even though she has nothing to worry about.]





	My Darling, It’s Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahPaulsonisSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/gifts).



You smiled seeing Peggy get ready for the day. You loved how focused she was in everything she did. It was as though nothing else mattered. It was why you loved being hers in heart and mind. Because when it was just the two of you, she made sure you knew what you meant to her and how much she loved you. If only women could be together in the open without being mocked for it. Yes, there were a few women who were, but their lives weren’t easy.

 

But the life you have with Peggy was worth living and enjoying every moment the two of you could have. These mornings when the sun has barely risen, and she’s buttoning her jacket and smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles in her attire, you’ll treasure for seeing such beauty before you.

 

“Darling, as much as I would love to stay with you, I’ve got work.”

 

She turns around after glancing once more at the mirror and makes her way to you. You both know how tempting it would be to just get back in bed, so she leans close enough to kiss you, but far enough from your arm to pull her in.

 

“If you can, my love, shall I meet you at our usual spot for lunch?”

 

“That would be lovely, but if you don’t see me there at the same time, don’t wait for me.”

 

She gives you one more kiss before walking out the door. You could stay in bed since you were currently without a job, and Peggy did say there was no need to rush because the two of you were living in Howard Stark’s mansion rent free. Apparently, he would spend the rest of his life owing Peggy.

 

* * *

 

 

Peggy couldn’t believe that she would be able to meet with you for lunch after all. It had been a few days since the two of you could meet at your usual spot in the park. She loved that spot because it kept you hidden from three sides. If anyone even came remotely close to the two of you, Peggy would be able to see within a hundred yards.

 

“What’s the rush, Carter? Got a hot date?”

 

Peggy bit the inside of her cheek when she heard Thompson start speaking to her.

“I’m meeting a friend for lunch. The only hot thing will be the food because the weather is simply divine.”

 

“Then, you won’t mind me joining you and your _friend_.”

 

“Depends if you’re buying lunch for all three of us.”

 

“You’re on.”

 

Peggy thought that would push Thompson aside. He wasn’t exactly known for his generosity. The idea of anyone paying for three people was unheard of.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure this is the spot? Seems secretive.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

 

You smile when you hear Peggy’s voice. You get up and walk a few steps to meet her.

 

“Hi, Peggy. It’s a delight to see you.”

 

“Hello, Y/N. This is Jack Thompson. He graciously bought our lunch.”

 

“Hello, Mr. Thompson. Thank you for your kindness. I’ve just finished setting up the blanket.”

 

Thompson started handing the food to each of you. You kept subtly glancing at Peggy who silently apologized to you.

 

“Eat up, Y/N.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice, Mr. Thompson.”

 

“Please. Call me Jack.”

 

“Jack.”

 

The three of you, for the most part, kept quiet as you ate your lunch. When you had finished your meal before Peggy and Jack, Jack quickly offered you the half he hadn’t touched.

 

“Would you like the rest of my meal? I get full quickly. If you’re still hungry, which isn’t a problem, you can have the rest of my lunch. I like a woman who isn’t shy of eating.”

 

When you said yes, you didn’t see Peggy’s eyes start to hold anger in them. She was the one who would give you her food when she couldn’t finish it. Peggy shook her head. This was a one-time thing. Thompson wasn’t going to join the two of you for lunch again.

 

* * *

 

 

As you started to clean up, Jack took your hand and pulled you to the side and started folding the blanket for you.

 

“Thank you, Jack. You didn’t have to. You already paid for lunch.”

 

“I don’t mind. When I served, my commanding officer would have us refold our blankets if they weren’t perfect.”

 

“I hope you don’t think I’m ordering you to clean up.”

 

“Not at all, Y/N. You’re far more pleasant and a lot more beautiful than any commanding officer I’ve ever had. Good thing too. Otherwise, I would have been entirely distracted by the sight of you.”

 

Peggy’s eyebrow arched at that. Thompson most certainly wasn’t going to have lunch with the two of you ever again. What was he thinking? Flirting so openly with you because he thought you were single. And of course, it didn’t help that you were only being kind to him. What did help assuage Peggy was that you didn’t seem to realize he was flirting with you. No matter. Peggy could live with only having breakfast and dinner with you at home. Lunch with you would have to be placed on hold unless Thompson was out sick for the entire day or had an assignment far away.

 

It certainly didn’t help when Thompson kept asking Peggy about you.

 

“Is she single?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Well, men are used to women being slender.”

 

“I’m not like that. I can appreciate women like Y/N. I should start exercising again. It’d be nice to surprise her by lifting her up.”

 

Peggy bristled at that. If anyone was going to pick you up, it would be her.

 

“What does she like to eat?”

 

“Shouldn’t we go over the case before heading back inside?”

 

“In a minute, Carter. What does she like to do for fun? Can she swim?”

 

“She can, but she doesn’t enjoy being looked at.”

 

“I have a buddy who owes me a favor. I can take her swimming myself in a private pool. She won’t have to worry about being looked at by men and women.”

 

Peggy could hear the joy radiating from Thompson’s voice. She needed to find other women for Thompson to get excited over. Anyone would do, except for Y/N.

 

* * *

 

 

Peggy didn’t think much of that lunch, or rather, she tried to. That night, you were shockingly and pleasantly surprised at the way she took charge and had you crying in joy with the number of orgasms she gave you. When you said it was your turn to make her come, she merely kissed you before climbing down your body once more. You didn’t know what had gotten into her, but you couldn’t find it in you to complain.

 

When you had finally given into sleep, Peggy gently removed herself from the bed you shared and went to find Jarvis.

 

“Yes, Ms. Carter?”

 

“Do you know any women who are built like Y/N?”

 

“Of course, I do. However, I am a bit confused. Are things not going well for you and Y/N?”

 

“Jarvis, I’m sure you heard Y/N crying out my name earlier?”

 

“Yes, I may have.”

 

“Things have never been better. I just need to set my colleague up with a woman built like Y/N since he seems to think he can be with Y/N.”

 

“Oh! I will contact some women right away.”

 

“Thank you, Jarvis. And I thank you for your discretion.”

 

* * *

 

 

For the next two weeks, you relished in Peggy’s attention. Not that you hadn’t before, but something in Peggy had made her ravenous, and the only thing that seemed to satiate her appetite was you and your body. Every time you had asked what was going on with Peggy, and you pointed out you weren’t complaining, Peggy would silence you with a kiss. The kind of kiss that made you want to spread your legs open for her, almost immediately.

 

“You’re not dying, are you, Peggy?”

 

“On the contrary, Y/N. I’m living.”

 

It was after an orgasm, when you realized what the driving force behind Peggy’s actions was. The lunch with her coworker.

 

“Peggy, does this have anything to do with a Jack Thompson?”

 

“I know we have to be in a secret relationship. I know that the world already judges us for being women, and to add our sexuality on top of that…I know. It pained me when he asked if you were single. It pained me when he flirted with you.”

 

“He flirted with me?”

 

“Oh, darling. Yes, he did. I was wondering why he seemed to be one of the few unmarried men at work who didn’t flirt with the women. It’s because his type doesn’t work there. He has an affinity towards women with your body type.”

 

“Peggy, you need not worry about me ever being attracted to him. You are my type. You are also the only one I would ever willingly get down on my knees for.”

 

You kneel before her, and you hear her breath hitch.

 

“You are the only one I would ever place my tongue and hands on in all the places you allow me access to.”

 

“Oh, Y/N. May we take this to our bedroom? I’m afraid Jarvis would have a heart attack.”

 

“Of course, Peggy.”

 

* * *

 

 

It would be year later when Peggy seemed the happiest you had seen her in so long.

 

“Jack Thompson has married a woman, Y/N.”

 

“I didn’t even know he was dating someone.”

 

“I didn’t either. He introduced me to her when I was at the diner. She’s got your body type.”

 

“See? You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

 

Peggy lets out a laugh before taking you back to your bedroom. You loved her, and you were fortunate to have met her and fortunate to be the one her heart desires.


End file.
